Sabre Cats
by Ithil Caladhiel
Summary: Once again, the Dovahkiin has ran across her partner in life, Vilkas. Thankfully, Serana is not there to tease and taunt and lead her friend into embarrassing conversations. Frea, Skaal-friend, should surely save her from such things. Instead, the Dragonborn manages to get one back on Vilkas. But Frea isn't all as she seems. One-shot; Dragonborn DLC here!


_**Hello again! After another moment in game, another Vilkas/Dragonborn meeting happened, and much differently this time too so I decided to write another one-shot!**_

 _ **Please remember, these may**_ **seem** _ **as though these moments are pulled out of a hat at random, and may seem sudden, but that is often how it played out in Skyrim whilst I played. So bear that in mind before reviews say "**_ It's soooooo sudden!" _**That's because it was!**_

 _ **Once again: I do not own Elder Scrolls, Skyrim, or anything you recognise. I just named my Dragonborn. Thanks!**_

Helen, Dovahkiin, Thane of many holds and adventurer extraordinaire had enjoyed leaping from the waterfalls that fed the pool across from Darkwater Crossing. _Become Ethereal_ was very handy in preventing any nasty injuries (and death) from the jumps that she took. Frea, her Skaal-Friend was steadily treading her way down from the top, with a soft smile.

"Frea! Join me! The water is most pleasing!" Helen cried, swishing around in the pool on her back, her keen gold eyes glued to her companion. Frea was a different cup of tea to Serana; though Helen would never choose between them. Frea was calm and wise. Serana was witty and sly. Both were enjoyable people, though Serana easily got under her skin with her taunting. Frea laughed and shook her head, continuing gradually down the cobble path.

Helen, Frea decided, was a marvel. Not because she was Dovahkiin, but because that at such a young age – only twenty summers – the Nord woman had taken to her responsibilities with such grace and humility others could only wish to have.

Eventually, the Skaal woman joined her friend in swimming in the pool. It was much warmer than pools on Solstheim, but still she could sense a coolness in the water. "That over there is Darkwater Crossing. When I first returned home to Skyrim, it was here I was caught and wrongfully imprisoned by the Imperials." Helen gestured to a small hamlet; indeed, there were fewer buildings than there were in Frea's small Skaal-Village. They waded to shore and Frea observed as her friend greeted dwellers happily. They too were eager to speak and share brief stories. The only child barrelled into her legs and graced her hand with purple flowers. ' _For your potions!_ ' The girl had chirped.

Before long, the duo had to continue on and they waved goodbye to the people. The made it only a few steps when Frea noticed what a desolate, odd landscape Helen was leading her into. "By the All-Maker! Why does this place look so dead? And smell?"

Helen chuckled lightly. "This area is volcanic, much like the Red Mountain. There are many geysers and hot springs. Healers say they're good for us. In fact, there is a large spring somewhere nearby where travellers, bandits and all manner of people languish for rest and relaxation."

"And does it work?" Frea asked doubtfully.

Helen merely shrugged. "I've only tried it once." She said. "But it was relaxing." They hiked onwards for about half a mile, the duo pointing out various things within the scenery when suddenly, Helen jolted to a stop. Unsure as to why her friend had stopped, Frea searched frantically in front of them. There appeared to be no danger, nor could she hear anything, so why did they not continue on? " _What_ in the name of…" She mumbled and stalked with purpose to a small bank.

Frea wondered how she had managed to miss the man in dark armour so easily against the pale dirt. He was tall, broad and imposing. His hair as dark as his adornments. "Vilkas!" Helen shouted. The man barely turned his head, but gestured in greeting.

Helen could see he was poised for attack, but where from she could not tell. Ria wasn't in her vision either, so what _was_ he doing? "Vilkas! What's wrong? Where's Ria?" None of her question were answered but he did nod his head towards the bank. Growling in frustration, Helen stomped up the incline before the man could grab her arm. Frea saw a smaller woman appear from around a rocky ledge that jutted out tauntingly from the ground, scuff marks plain all over her armour.

"Helen, get back here!" The man – Vilkas – whispered harshly when the woman in question reached the top, shrouded in the tall grass. She glanced over her shoulder at him, frowning.

"What is _up_? There's nothing – AHHH!" Just as she turned back to look forwards a great beast launched out of nowhere and tackled her. Helen stumbled and tripped back down the bank but remained on her feet. Vilkas had shot to his when he saw the animal and was about to dart towards the sudden fight but before he could Helen had drawn her sword and viciously stabbed it into the beast's head.

With a sickening _squelch_ , she withdrew it, dark with crimson blood. "How did you _not_ kill this thing, Vilkas?" Once again, she got no answer. Verbally, at least. Instead, the man tackled her in a massive embrace.

"Never do that _again_!" And with that the moment was over. "You make me worry so." He cooed. "It is good to see you again dear, but please, try not to get yourself killed before my very eyes!"

"That was not my intention." She responded stoically, rather surprised by such caring words spoken so publicly. Frea approached and nodded at the smaller woman. They both stood and observed the display of affection.

"By the Nine, you serve to make my heart race!" Vilkas groaned exasperatedly.

"I should hope I do! Every time we're together without interruption. If I'm not, well then, someone's failing somewhere." Helen sassed, extricating herself from the man's firm grasp. "Come on Frea." She followed Helen obediently, only looking back to nod once again in acknowledgement. Vilkas appeared somewhat angered and – dare she say – aroused. His face was red, his grey eyes darkening like storm clouds. He was quite handsome, Frea decided.

After some distance was covered, Frea dared to pose her question. "You seemed to know that man? Who is he?"

It took a few moments for an answer to come and Frea wasn't sure if she was surprised or not by it. "He's my husband."

"Oh, I was not aware."

"Hmm, well, he is. Such a scoundrel, he likes to tease me. Always in front of others so I go as red as an apple. I thought it high time I repaid his debt." Helen turned her head and smirked saucily and winked. Frea laughed, she understood quite well the want to tease a partner.

"Well, I can certainly say you teased him thoroughly." Helen raised an eyebrow as she looked to her friend. Frea nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I am most certain that your hearts will be racing, next you see each other. But I think he'll be trying to prove _something_."

Helen jolted again to a halt. All that was going through her mind was:

' _Not again!_ '

 _ **Thanks for reading! Hopefully you can leave a review. I would very much appreciate it. I'm not sure if this was as good as my others. If not, please tell me. I accept constructive criticism. And if you spot typos, please mention that.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Ithil Caladhiel.**_


End file.
